<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing Goundaries (gay boundaries) by Symachromatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535143">Testing Goundaries (gay boundaries)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symachromatic/pseuds/Symachromatic'>Symachromatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dirk ignoring how social interaction works, john having the curiosity of a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symachromatic/pseuds/Symachromatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk makes John an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider (mentioned), John Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing Goundaries (gay boundaries)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a thing in the Striderbert server (<a href="https://brojohndiscordofficial.tumblr.com/">Sweet Bros &amp; Hella Eggs</a>, yeah there’s some branding updates that could use some work) and this is the version where <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkidcest">forkidcest</a> graciously offered to help with typo extermination. Such pesticides are known to not necessarily be more than 99% effective, so if there’s still a bug spotted, feel free to mention it so that it can be taken care of.</p><p>Credit for the title goes to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/47cats_in_at_renchcoat">47cats_in_at_renchcoat</a>.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Got a vague idea in my brain about bi John who never really figured that out because he likes girls and there wasn't really any reason to explore further so he assumes everybody notices when someone of any gender is hot and he's straight</em><br/><em>Enter Dirk, Dave's much quieter twin brother who John has kind of seen in the background of Skype calls sometimes in the past and who John doesn't really interact with until Dave throws him a welcoming party when he moves out there for college- Dave is going to a different school in the same area</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a party at Dave’s place, on the first night John gets in town (he’s staying with the Striders until he can move into his dorm in a few days). John knows he might see Dirk before the friends that have been invited arrive, and keeps an eye out. Dirk seems happy to hang around him and Dave, texting someone on his phone but seeming to keep an ear on the conversation. They're both going to the same school and starting in the same year, so he figures he can try and socialize after a bit of time catching up with Dave and a beer (only one, he knows he's a lightweight and doesn't trust his judgment after even one beer).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riding the start of a buzz, John manages to start a conversation about courses to see if they're sharing any- apparently they've managed to get into the same college-skills-type required freshman class, and it turns out they’re taking two different classes but with the same instructor. Dirk is studying something that John is 120% sure is a fancy way of saying 'building sentient robots', John is undecided but taking a couple early biology and chemistry classes because he's thinking about going into genetics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's kind of weird to be actually talking with the cryptid in the background and figuring out that he's a person with interests and some eerie resemblances to Dave beyond looks, even while being decidedly dissimilar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sounds like he swallowed a dictionary, while Dirk swallowed the thesaurus. Dave rambles compulsively, and while Dirk is not as silent as John had always assumed, he also has...the best word John can come up with is monologues. They're amusing enough to actually listen to, and with a similar dramatic flair to Dave's, but somehow drier and more tongue-in-cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point is, it's bizarrely easy to slip into feeling like he's talking with an old friend, particularly when Dave drops into the conversation and they all just...click. Eventually, Dave says something about figuring out what the fuck is going on with the pizza that has to yet arrive, leaving John with a slight buzz and a feeling of contentment in the conversational lull that follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dirk says, "Can I suck your dick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, John thinks he misheard. But Dirk is staring steadily at him through his shades (this close, with the light coming from Dirk's side, John can tell they're fixed on him), and weird alarm sirens start going off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I suck your dick. You're cute, I like cock, but you strike me as the kind of guy that hasn't done any experimenting which means receiving oral is probably your limit. You don't have to say yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John has literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>zero </span>
  </em>
  <span>response. What is he supposed to say? Well, no, probably, but that seems weirdly impossible. Especially since curiosity is a bitch, and the furthest he's ever gotten with anyone was an embarrassing handjob that ended way too early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You also don't need to answer if you don't want to. I'll assume the answer is no until told otherwise. Oh, sweet, Dave ordered Hawaiian." And now John </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>answer, because Dave and Karkat are entering the room noisily with a stack of pizza including his own requested veggie pizza. Dave had looked askance at his first onion pizza request, which lead to the change, bluh bluh John just didn't want his friend spending a ton on him and onion is good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...veggie is better, though, and a slice of pizza gives him ample reason to not talk for a while, still reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, first of all, he's straight! He likes girls! Dirk is hot, yeah, but- </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...he kind of does want to see if blow jobs are all they're cracked up to be, though. And he can't really stop thinking about it now, and he hadn't really been paying attention at first but Dirk's lips look really soft? And when he thinks about how they'd look wrapped around him, his dick definitely shows some interest. So...he doesn't know. He wants another drink. He doesn't get one, though, there lies the path to lost memories and shitty headaches. Instead, he distracts himself meeting Terezi and Kanaya and even the two older Striders who pop in to steal some slices and give John more weird meet-the-cryptid vibes. David is like, almost exactly like Dave. Like, holy shit, John feels like he's looking at Dave twenty years in the future. Bro, on the other hand, actively reinforces his cryptid impression until David rolls his eyes and says "he's just mad I won't let him fuck me with guests over, ignore him" and. Wow. Maybe weirdly oversharing bluntness is a family trait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's also a moment where John has to lean over to Dave and say "wait, aren't they your brothers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave doesn't manage a coherent response, choking on his slice, but Dirk cuts in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but Bro is David's step brother, their parents got married when they were 18 and 19 and they enacted porn tropes for a couple years before getting official and moving in together. Couldn't get married because shit was still illegal in Texas with the whole gay thing then, and David says it doesn't make financial sense to get married now, but I think they're both just lazy and have an incest kink. David's parents had us like, basically the same time they moved in together, and were gonna put us up for adoption but they weren't about that so here we are in our happy little fucked up family structure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...huh. Well, I guess it turned out alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's rad. Some people get weird about the step brothers thing but like, they were adults when they met and shit's legal so judgmental assholes can fuck off. They raised us fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John has a private moment of wondering if openly offering a blowjob to a guy you </span>
  <em>
    <span>basically </span>
  </em>
  <span>just officially met counts as fine, then winces because he was trying not to think about that, dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, he's gonna say yes, isn't he. Curiosity is powerful as fuck, and Dirk basically said that all he's asking for is to suck John off, John doesn't need to like...do anything else, which actually seems kind of one sided but Dirk is the one offering so clearly he's getting something out of the offer. This is dumb. He's gonna let Dave's twin brother suck his dick because if he doesn't he'll never be able to stop thinking about it and that would be worse. Also, when the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>is he ever going to get a no-strings attached blowjob offer. Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John is on edge the rest of the evening, thrumming with the knowledge of how he's going to have Dirk sucking his dick before the night is out, waiting for people to leave and then helping Dave to get the couch set up for him, at which point Dave yawns widely and says he's gonna crash. David and Bro disappeared at the same time the guests did, and David's tie is on their door handle so there's no way John is touching it and little chance of either...brother...exiting early. John gives it like 15 minutes to make sure Dave is passed out- the guy practically sleeps on command, it's weird- before stealing out from under his blankets to the door Dirk had disappeared into and cautiously opening it to stick his head in. Dirk is at his computer, headphones on, but swivels around at John's entrance, revealing that one side of his headphones hadn't been set over the ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Sup, Egbert?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John flushes. Like he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, he'd better not make him say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence stretches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, uh, offered earlier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smirk that slips onto Dirk's face should not be sending a thrill of tingling heat to his dick, but here they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saying yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John gulps. At least it's a question he can just answer with a nod. That smirk widens and Dirk turns to type something into a chat with orange and pink text before minimizing the window and standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon in then, shut the door behind you, get comfy." Dirk gestures at the bed. John realizes belatedly that Dirk’s not wearing shades right now, because he can watch orange eyes track him from the door to seating himself on the edge of the bed. Dirk walks over in front of John, but doesn't like...kneel or anything. Stays standing. "You ever had your dick sucked?" John flushes, shakes his head. "I, uh, might be kind of fast? I was when...uh." Yeah, he can't say it. It's bad enough giving that warning, but he figures Dirk had a right to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk, apparently psychic, just says "Handjob?", and John can handle just nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I figured. Got some stuff I can do to help you last, but it'll feel...mean.  You want me to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, hey, maybe it'll save some embarrassment? "...yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk snorts. "Tell you what, I'll stop that when you ask nicely. Wait- you've only had handjobs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh. Handjob."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk's eyes seem to flash, and then he's turning to his desk, shuffling through some papers until he pulls one free and hands it to John.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STD panel from two weeks ago, I haven't slept with anyone since. I'm clean, you're about as close to no-nevermind as it gets, you wanna ditch the condom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John hadn't even been thinking about using a condom, which in retrospect is dumb, wow, STDs can happen through oral sex too, sex ed was pretty clear on that one. Now he's got an excuse to feel Dirk's mouth hot and wet on his dick- God, he's going to come in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this rate, really dial up that embarrassment to eleven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"John?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Um, yeah, that's- fine. Fantastic. Should I be taking my pants off or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want. I'm happy to watch."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> John flushes, hopes Dirk can't see it in the dim room lit only by the computer screen, and fumbles with his button and zipper until he's able to shove his pants and boxers down past his ass, freeing his already-hard dick to the cool air. The vulnerability hits, then- he's exposed to a...sort-of stranger, in his room, and Dirk's eyes have latched hungrily onto where he's jutting into the air. Unclothing any further feels...uncomfortable. Just this is intimidating. Dirk doesn't seem to mind, though, finally sinking to his knees and reaching out to cradle John in his hand. John sucks in a breath, because he's definitely wired up enough for that to have sent pleasure jolting through him on its own. Dirk glances up to John's face, expression bemused, before leaning in. Wait. Fuck. He showered before the party, but used the bathroom during, is Dirk gonna-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there's a hot tongue sliding up the underside of the head of his cock, and John isn't thinking. His hands twist into Dirk's sheets and he lets out a keen at the sensation, shaking when the tip of Dirk’s tongue licks into his slit. When the tongue disappears and he's able to open his eyes again, Dirk has a smug expression directed up at him, like the cat that got the canary. Apparently there's no worries about that, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk's hand slides back to cup John's balls, rolling them gently with a light squeeze as he licks a stripe down John's shaft, and- yeah, he's really not gonna last long at this rate. Even not focused on his sensitive head, the wet heat is overwhelming. He's panting, heart starting to feel like it might beat out of his chest and Dirk has barely done anything. John focuses on trying to hold back as Dirk gives his cock a slow, thorough tongue bath. Eventually, his mouth comes back to John's head and slips around it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, "I'm gonna- ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his balls shifts like lightning to clamp fingers around the base of his cock, cutting off the feeling of cresting pleasure abruptly even as Dirk's mouth remains hot around him. John's hips buck involuntarily, desperately seeking the thwarted orgasm. "Fuck, c'</span>
  <em>
    <span>mon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dirk-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk pops off his dick audibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you wanted to last. Told you it'd feel mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, that ain't asking nicely. You want me to let you come next time?" And it will be next time, because the cresting feeling has passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it now, frankly...John kind of likes the buzz thrumming through him now that the desperation has passed. Like he can get even higher the next time. "...no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No? You don't want to get off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do! Just like, give it a few more times?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk's eyes go dark in a way John isn't sure how to describe, and he feels vaguely like he just handed Dirk something very dangerous to play with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why that thought sends a thrill to his dick, John isn't sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span>," purrs Dirk, before leaning back in to pull the head of John's dick back into his mouth, licking into John's slit again as the ring of fingers around John's dick loosens and returns to fondling John's balls again. This time, John forces his eyes to stay open, because Dirk's mouth around his dick, eyes latched onto his own, is fucking hot as hell. He can't help his hips trying to buck further into the hot, wet, heat- and Dirk just takes it, like it's nothing, John's dick bumping into the back of his throat and all he does is hollow his cheeks out to give John some suction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Dirk, h-how-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't have asked, because Dirk pulls off to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Practice. Feel free to grab my hair and get into my throat, I can take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have asked, Jesus fuck, just the thought is-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk's fingers snap into place around the base of his dick again and John gasps. He wasn't going to- was he? Shit, he was. How did-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know before me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, your balls draw up when you're about to come. Biology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that makes sense. Not particularly sexy, but probably what John needs as the feeling passes, returning to a more manageable state of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like the idea of fucking my face that much, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- dude, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're gonna ruin me for blowjobs, telling a guy they can just fuck your throat isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh my God."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you can hit me up if you ever want another, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus fucking Christ. Dirk is just saying- he can have this whenever. Dear fucking God, John is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To stave off any dumb future fantasies or additional bombs from Dirk's mouth, John pushes his fingers through Dirk's hair- kind of gross with hairspray on the outside but surprisingly soft underneath- and pulls him back down onto his dick with a groan. Dirk's fingers are back to his balls again, which now has a new context but also still feels fucking good, so whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John doesn't thrust into Dirk's face so much as he guides Dirk's head over him- there's no real pressure needed, Dirk just goes where John indicates, and to test Dirk's statement out, he lets himself push at Dirk's head until he can feel he head of his dick entering the tight channel of Dirk's throat, which just- did Dirk swallow around him? Whatever it was, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and has John rushing to pull Dirk the rest of the way down onto him- surprise means there's some resistance as he does so which feels- good, in a guilty way, except the guilt passes when Dirk gives out a loud moan that vibrates around his sensitive head and- there's the fingers around him again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wants to spill down Dirk's throat so fucking bad but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so desperately keeps Dirk's face pressed into his groin as he shakes and tries to come despite the impedance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's...intense, as is the way Dirk sucks in air when John finally releases him before immediately pulling John back into his mouth like he can't get enough of him, fingers still wrapped tight around his base, starting to bob on John's dick in rhythm but not giving John the chance to feel it fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dirk, you fucker, let me go, I'm fine now," gasps John, which of course means Dirk pulls off completely, much to John's disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Ask nicely." There's movement at Dirk's shoulder, and John realizes that Dirk's touching himself with his other hand- maybe had been this whole time, hand stuffed in his pants while he drives John nuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. I- please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. John knows what he wants, but- isn't sure he can do it. Dirk leans in to lick over John's head before drawing him back into his mouth like...like a popsicle, suckling and laving his tongue over John's head. And he just stares up at John the entire time. John knows the magic words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John decides to try to get off without them, forcing Dirk's head back down over him, then up, using Dirk like- like a toy, except it's a toy that wants John to ask permission before letting him get off, and no matter how quickly John fucks Dirk's mouth on him, he can't seem to overcome the pressure around the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dirk, please- please just let me come, c'mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>c'mon</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" the pressure lifts and there was not a chance of John not losing it then and there, crushing Dirk's face to his groin as he humps in without pulling out. Dirk's swallows milk him through the orgasm, hot and intense and frankly the hardest he's gotten off in his life. Forget blowjobs, Dirk is going to ruin him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the mouth around him is more than he can handle, he pulls Dirk off, hearing Dirk's gasps distantly through the post-orgasm haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"John." John's attention is dragged to where Dirk has stood, still jacking himself off. "John, I wanna come on you. That alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John is blitzed, and that frankly sounds kind of gross, but also he just nutted straight into Dirk's throat and stayed there, cutting off Dirk's air so he could hump his face through his whole orgasm so, like, maybe he can handle this concession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, go 'head," slurs John, at which point Dirk's hand speeds up and his lower lip ends up in his teeth and John is treated to Dirk's o-face as he- oh, fuck, John hadn't realized Dirk would be aiming at his soft dick, Jesus. Hot cum splatters on him and if he weren't already spent, he'd be twitching and wondering why he thought Dirk coming all over his spent cock was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still kind of gross in the aftermath as they pant in the silence, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk is kind enough to hand him a box of tissues after a moment. John wipes up, still kind of pleasantly hazy. Dirk seems to still be catching his breath for a minute, until John has done as much as he can to wipe up spit and cum off himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can stay here if you want, but heads up I'm a cover hog and a sleep cuddler."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll- just sleep in the living room." Dirk nods, offering a hand to help John up, which John takes after a moment's hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, just hit me up if you ever want me to suck you off again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John flushes, nods, and absconds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friend:<br/>how much of this does dave hear<br/>or is he dead to the world</p><p>Me:<br/>Dave is Out<br/>David and Bro may or may not be snickering to one another tho</p><p> </p><p>Me, later:<br/>Alright just<br/>John goes back after like half an hour for more<br/>Can't sleep, can't stop thinking about Dirk's mouth<br/>And he didn't specify that it couldn't be that night soooooo<br/>Dirk actually managed to pass out and isn't actually ready to go again when John shows up but he ain't about to complain<br/>Just kind of sits up, tugs John's pants open, gets his dick in his mouth, puts John's hands on his hair and lets him actually fuck his face<br/>John doesn't last as long bc Dirk's not trying to make him last, just letting John take what he wants and licking his lips with a sleepy blissed look when John finishes and pulls out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>